The present invention relates to a reed valve assembly and more particularly, is concerned with a reed valve assembly used in a secondary air exhaust burning system to recombust exhausted gas from an internal combustion engine.
A system in which the secondary air is fed into an exhaust port to recombust exhausted gas has been heretofore adopted in order to reduce the amounts of hydrocarbons, carbon monoxide, etc., contained in the exhausted gas from an internal combustion engine of, for example, an automobile. This system has a mechanism in which a reed valve permitting only an air flow toward an exhaust port is mounted, through the medium of a filter, in an air passageway located between a part where air is introduced from the outside and an exhaust port, so that the secondary air is fed into the exhaust port and exhausted gas does not reflow through the reed valve, by opening an shutting the reed valve utilizing negative pressure generated on the exhaust port side. The system itself is extremely effective as a means of purifying exhausted gas and has been applied to many automobiles. However, because of employing a reed valve, noises produced by the outward propagation of both symphathetic sounds produced by resonance during vibration of a reed and sounds of the reed being seated at a valve seat face have recently become a problem.
The object of the present invention is to solve the above-mentioned problem in prior art. The present invention is a reed valve assembly in which gummous material coating is applied to a noise-propagating passageway of an apparatus equipped with a reed valve in such a way, as to reduce the outward propagation of sympathetic sounds produced by the resonance of a reed of the reed valve.